


Coffee and Milkshake

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Cheek Kisses, First Dates, M/M, The Rituals Are Intricate, coat lending, just general fluff, they talk about music, vampires are real here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: Pete and Mike go on a date. The results may shock you.
Relationships: Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman
Kudos: 28





	Coffee and Milkshake

The Village Inn wasn't really the best spot for a date, but it was all Pete could think of. So now, here he sat in a booth with Mike, the two just... sitting there. Saying nothing and staring out the window. Mike still refused to ingest coffee, so he had a milkshake instead, but Pete had the usual bitter black coffee he always got with his friends. It's been half an hour, and yet they'd been silent all this time. The soft, barely audible music had switched to a song Mike recognized. He perked up and strained to listen before murmuring "Oh hey, I didn't know they had Concrete blonde."

Pete looked up from his Coffee in wonder. "You listen to Concrete Blonde?" 

Mike looked back, his half-done lipstick having come off on the straw of his cup. "Yeah, it's a good band. Better than Voltaire at least but that's just me."

"The other vamps prefer Voltaire?" Pete asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah, they most definitely do." A soft smile came to the vampire's face. "I understand why but it simply isn't my scene."

"Huh..."

The two went back to drinking quietly, though Mike seemed a tad bit happier. After a few ticks of the clock, Pete spoke up again.

"Hey uh... don't tell the others but... I like Concrete blonde." He spoke softly, as though the others could hear him from their houses all the way across town.

"I swear on my life, I won't tell a soul." Mike replied, speaking just as softly. The playful little smirk on his face made Pete's ears burn just a little. "I don't like that face, Makowski."

"You liked it enough to ask me out though, Thelman." Mike retorted, looking just a little bit smug. In return Pete just poked him in the cheek. "Shut up." 

"Oh make me." Mike hummed nonchalantly, much to Pete's immediate embarrassment. "I- you- just finish your damn drink."

After their little chat in the Inn, the two left to go for a walk. The night was cold and quiet, and Pete could see his breath. He crossed his arms in a way that seemed moody, but really he was just chilled. He stopped when he felt a weight on his shoulders, and a warmth surrounded him. Looking at his shoulders he could see that Mike had just given him his jacket. To be polite, Pete slipped his arms through the holes and accepted the gift.

"Thanks, Mike..." Pete whispered as they approached Stark's Pond.

"You're welcome, Pete." The warm, caring smile Mike wore set Pete's heart ablaze. He stared at Mike's lips without bothering to hide it, admiring the faint sliver of fang poking out against Mike's faintly stained bottom lip. His trance was broken when Mike spoke. "Helloooo, earth to Pete Thelman, do you copy?"

"Oh, bite me." Pete huffed.

"Oh, don't tempt me, dear." Mike cooed, though he didn't mean what he said. Pete, turning red at the thought, just huffed and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He shivered just a tad at the soft yet cold feeling of Mike's fingers against his forehead, gently brushing the unruly fringe back as he clipped it into place with a little skull pin.

"There, does that help?" Mike asked, his tone gentle and soothing.

"I... yeah... it does." Pete whispered back, taking in the soft chirping of crickets with the reflection of the moon on the pond water, and the gentle glow of Mike's eyes in the darkness.

"... you're uh... you're kinda pretty... I guess." Pete managed through his gay little heart pounding against his chest.

"Ah... thank you, I guess..." Mike stood upright. "It's getting late, I should go... Keep the jacket for tonight, 'kay?" He asked, leaning back down and planting a kiss on Pete's cheek before he left with a sweet "Farewell, love! I look forward to the next date~!"

"Next... date..." Pete murmured into the darkness as he watched Mike leave.

Oh...

Oh _no_...


End file.
